


Homesick

by cutie_serenata



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HAHAHH, Latina Reader, Other, Self Insert, baby's first fic, can be reader insert I think?, ellie cooks some food, gabriel misses home, if you concentrate and ignore the name, jfjfdkgfdjg, just for fun!!, no beta reader so mistakes/tropes/ect are my own doing, pls dont judge too hard, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_serenata/pseuds/cutie_serenata
Summary: Gabriel stays on base late, and comes across the new chef when looking for some late night food.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting a fic and 99% of what I do is self insert for myself hahaha please don't kill me  
> Comments are appreciated just don't be mean thank you <3

Gabriel Reyes was a reckless man. A reckless man who found comfort in his work and his solitude. Being alone allowed for freedom in his methods; there was no one to judge him or the way he accomplished things. The day they made Jack the new Strike Commander, he was utterly relieved to hear the news. 

So now why was this changing?

It had been a few months since they had gone through a round of hiring on-base staff. Not many people were exactly enthused to work at such a location; Overwatch wasn't the safest of career choices.  
Usually, this came and went without too much fuss. Old people retired, others quit; roles needed filling. Capable people, professional people, sensible people.

So it came to their surprise when the application came through from a young, rowdy, clumsy thing of a woman. She was applying for the kitchen head. A pretty ambitious position if one considered the vast amount of people they would have to care for. Not many sported her impressive credentials and she passed all background checks so naturally, she got the job.

Someone should have warned him about her. 

That first encounter, the first time he spoke to her. It was after midnight, almost two o'clock. He had stayed late again to finish paperwork just to get it out of the way, but now he was starved. Heavy boots clanked down to the cafeteria, where the lights were already dimmed. Figures. It was late, after all.  
Gabriel reluctantly headed to the vending machines filled with premade meals. Looked like it was going to be another instant noodle night--

"Hello there, Commander Reyes! Or should I say, buenos dias!"

The tired man whirled around to see the light on at the kitchen window, someone leaning out. His nerves were irked but they calmed as he saw only the young woman peering out with a smile. He responded with a gruff word. "Mornin'."

His tired hands fumbled with his credential card that gained him access to the food. Letting out another low growl as he quickly grew frustrated, he didn't notice the soft footsteps coming his way until she had spoken again. "Are you hungry?"

Gabriel tiredly looked down at her, then at her nametag. Elizabeth.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, right?" He quietly snapped, rolling his vision back to the machine. His movement stopped as a small hand landed on his arm.

"Don't bother; let me make you something!"

Gabriel looked from the young chef, to the instant meals, then back to her. Tired shoulder slumped as thick arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, I'll bite, kid. What can you make?" He asked as they walked to the kitchen, Elizabeth walking briskly to her apron and tying it on. It amused Gabriel how perky she was at such a late hour.. But it kinda annoyed him. That was probably the hunger.

"First, I'm not a kid, old man. Secondly, what requests do you have?" She smirked, gathering a few utensils together. Gabriel sat down at the table in the back of the kitchen, holding his chin as he pondered.

"Hmm.. Huevos rancheros with extra jalapeños. It's a Mexican breakfast dish, I don't know if you know it," he smirked as he sat back.  
Having grown up in the hispanic Los Angeles, Gabriel often found himself missing authentic Mexican food out here in Gibraltar. The chefs before couldn't quite replicate the recipes, and he rarely had time to make it himself--

"Easy peasy. Want some pan dulce as well? I can spare some dough."

Gabriel blinked, not sure if his sleepy mind had heard her correctly. Pan dulce? He squinted his eyes at her, leaning on the table as she worked.

"I'm game. Haven't had some in forever."

"Oh, I bet! Gibraltar is a long way from home. I'll have your food ready in no time!"

Elizabeth worked quickly, and that he admired. In no time, she had chopped up the tomatoes and onions, cooked them with the jalapeños, fried the eggs and fresh corn tortillas. Her hands sped along, the kitchen soon filled with delicious smells as the food cooked and bread finished baking.  
By now, Gabriel was starving, the warm atmosphere and savory scents reminding him of home more than ever. A small nudge in his chest startled him, making an eyebrow raise high up.

"So, I'm guessing you got some Mexican family?" He asked casually as she finished up, now plating. A nod answered his question quickly.  
"I was born in Arizona, but my whole family is from Mexico." "No kidding."  
"Nope. With a last name like Molina, how can I be?"

Gabriel's eyes zeroed in on the food as she brought it over. Four fried eggs piled high with the vegetables, fried tortillas underneath it all, and a basket of some steaming bread slices on the side. Gabriel could've cried as he admired it for a bit, speaking out a hurried "Thanks" before digging in.

If he wasn't on the verge of tears before, he was now. Perfectly seasoned and spicy, the food made up for how tired he had been. In fact, he forgot all the bullshit from the past three weeks as he ate, almost forgetting where he was. He was back home for a moment, just enjoying his mother's food in their tiny kitchen.

"'Ta bueno?"

A voice brought him back, seeing Elizabeth grab a slice of sweet bread and dunk it into her glass of milk. In his little reverie, he hasn't noticed the glasses of milk and juice she had placed next to him. Clearing his throat, he nodded.

"It's delicious. Perfect. Thank you," he spoke, going back to eating.

"I'm glad!"

As she quietly ate her own slice, Gabriel finally spared a few moments and gazed her way.

She wasn't an outrageous beauty. Not a model perhaps, but Gabriel saw something. The way her nose ended in a rounded button shape. Two big brown sparkling eyes under thick lashes, behind glassy frames. Thick eyebrows and brown hair in a braid, and a pink set of cute lips. 

Maybe it was the atmosphere. Maybe it was the fact that he was starved and she made him food.

Who knows. But in that moment, Gabriel had never seen someone as pretty as her in her messy apron and darkened undercircles.

Somebody should have warned him about her.


End file.
